


Three Times Harvey Accidentally Hit On Mike And One Time He Did It On Purpose

by GotTheSilver



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for In Small Packages on LJ.</p><p><i>Contrary to popular opinion at Pearson Hardman, Mike's not completely useless when it comes to reading people.  He likes to think he's become particularly good at reading Harvey.  He knows the twitch in Harvey's jaw when Mike makes a joke is sometimes him trying not to smile.  He knows the difference between a smirk and a genuine Harvey Specter smile.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Harvey Accidentally Hit On Mike And One Time He Did It On Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [In Small Packages](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/3466.html?thread=476298#t476298), hope the wisher enjoys!

The first time Mike thinks Harvey is hitting on him, they're at a bar after winning the Brooks case. Harvey's being oddly tactile, squashing himself next to Mike in a booth instead of across from him, his side pressed up against Mike's body. Mike watches Harvey's fingers play with the glass of scotch on the table, trying not to think about the heat radiating from Harvey's body. Contrary to popular opinion at Pearson Hardman, Mike's not completely useless when it comes to reading people. He likes to think he's become particularly good at reading Harvey. He knows the twitch in Harvey's jaw when Mike makes a joke is sometimes him trying not to smile. He knows the difference between a smirk and a genuine Harvey Specter smile. He knows what music Harvey plays when he's won a case and what music he plays when he's frustrated and in need of a drink. After the night ends, and Mike is alone in a cab on his way home having watched Harvey leave with a blonde waitress, he realises he may need to reconsider his proficiency when it comes to reading Harvey Specter.

**

The second time happens a month and a half after the first. Mike has started to believe the first time was a strange fluke, he chalks it up to the long days spent working on the Brooks case and too much scotch being consumed. The idea of Harvey hitting on him is ridiculous and Mike puts it out of his mind as much as he can. It's surprisingly easy to do, work piles up and eventually it fades into a blur. Tonight Harvey has demanded Mike's presence at a client's event, he shoves a new suit at him, waits while he gets changed and all but manhandles him into the town car. Mike hasn't been to enough of these client events to know not to be nervous. As he sits in the car his leg bounces up and down, nerves making his foot tap out a rhythm. Harvey looks over before placing his hand on Mike's thigh, gripping firmly enough to stop Mike's leg moving. Mike looks down at Harvey's hand, then back out of the window of the town car, the lights of the city flickering over his face and he feels oddly comforted by the warmth of Harvey's hand.

When they arrive at the event Harvey steers Mike around the room, introducing him to people, a hand on his back anchoring him. It gives Mike the same feeling that he had in the town car, an odd comfort and he wishes he could lean back into Harvey's touch. As the event dies off, Harvey steers Mike back to the town car. Ray takes them both back home, dropping Mike off first. Mike clambers out of the car and turns to say goodbye. Harvey's watching him though the window with an expression Mike can't read on his face.

“You did good tonight, rookie. Get some sleep.”

“Yeah. Bye Harvey.”

Harvey nods at him as the window winds up and the car pulls away.

**

By the third time, Mike has started to think he's slowly going crazy because surely Harvey isn't that dense? Mike's pretty sure that Harvey has been hitting on people since he could talk and he's absolutely sure that when it comes to flirting, Harvey knows what he's doing. None of which really helps explain why he's ended up on his bosses couch with his bosses legs resting across his lap. Mike looks over at Harvey, he's engrossed by the movie and there's a look of contentment on his face like there's nowhere he'd rather be than lazing on a couch with his associate. Mike can feel his leg start to twitch, if he stays here much longer he's going to do something he can't take back, something that would ruin the life he's managed to piece together. He shakes his head and pushes Harvey's legs off him, standing up before Harvey realises what's happened.

“Mike? What's the matter?”

“You're asking me?

“Considering you're the one who just pushed me off my own couch, yeah, I'm asking you.”

Mike makes a frustrated noise “You don't even get it. All this stuff, why? What are you doing?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“You have – of course you don't – why would you,” Mike takes a breath “Look, I'm going home.”

Harvey scrambles off the couch and blocks Mike's exit with his body. “No, you're going to explain what is going on with you.”

“Harvey, just let me leave.”

“No. Not until you explain what's wrong.”

“This! You're acting like you care. You're doing it too much. The drinks a few months ago? The event where you paraded me around like a prize? And tonight?”

“So you're annoyed because you think I've started caring?”

“I'm not annoyed, Harvey.”

“Right. You're not annoyed.”

“I'm confused.”

“What's there to be confused about? I don't even know what you're talking about with the first thing, so we'll put that aside. The entire point of a client event is so you can put your face out to the clients we have and to potential clients, so, yes, I probably was parading you around. Tonight? This couch isn't that big. I like to stretch out, your lap happened to be in the way of my legs. If this made you uncomfortable, you only had to say something.”

“It didn't make me uncomfortable Harvey. I think...I think I should go.” Mike ducked around Harvey and opened the door. He sped towards the elevator hoping he was imagining Harvey's confused voice echoing behind him.

“Mike? Did you think I was hitting on you? Mike?”

The elevator doors closed before Harvey could reach them, Mike ran a hand over his face in frustration and sighed. If he still had a job on Monday, he'd be pleased.

**

It was the Tuesday after the night Mike wished he could forget. He'd been burying himself in depositions for the past few days in the hope of trying to block it out. The work was monotonous, but it kept him from obsessing over every detail from Friday night. Mike had no idea what time it was, or how long he'd been working and when he started to smell pizza he thought he was hallucinating until he looked up. He blinked at the sight of Harvey standing in front of him holding a pizza box and frowning.

“You've been hiding.”

“Do I have to answer that to get pizza?”

“It wasn't a question, Mike,” Harvey put the box on the table, flipped back the lid and gestured for Mike to take a slice “Just eat.”

“Haven't been hiding,” Mike said around a mouthful of pizza “Been working.”

Harvey looked at him, he had the same look on his face that he'd had the night of the client event. Mike flushed under the attention. Harvey reached a hand out and rubbed at a mark on Mike's cheek.

“You've got highlighter on your face.”

Mike couldn't help but lean into the touch. “Harvey, I know I -” He was cut off by Harvey's fingers touching his lips.

“Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“Just so we're clear? This time I'm actually hitting on you.”


End file.
